Espejismo
by Princess Utau
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Songfic y espero que les guste: La canciones Espejismo de Porta


**Princess: Este es un sonfic de Utau, este es mí primer songfic espero que les guste**

**Utau: ¿Cuál es la canción?**

**Princess: Espejismo de Porta**

**Utau: Shugo Chara y la canción NO le pertenecen a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Espejismos<strong>

**Normal Punto de Vista**

-Maldita sea, que gorda estoy- dijo Utau mirándose al espejo

-Tú gorda no estás, además nunca te ha importado eso- me dijo mi mejor amiga Amu

-Mírame, sabes que, da igual tu no me entiendes- dijo Utau entrando en el baño y metiéndose los dedos en la garganta, empezó a vomitar

-Pero que estás haciendo- me dijo Amu golpeando la puerta del baño

_** Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tu peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_** Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tu peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Gorda- me dijo Tadase en clase apuntándome

Yo me fui corriendo del salón al baño para producirme el vomito, después me levante sonrojada y tire la cadena del baño y me enjuague la boca con agua por el mal sabor. Me mire al espejo y solo veía una cosa, Gorda

_** Gorda, se que te hace daño**_

_** Pero es que la solución no es encerrarse en el baño**_

_** Yo se lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo**_

_** Pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo**_

_** Ese complejo es el objeto de burla**_

_** Meterse los dedos en la garganta no sirve de ayuda**_

_** ¿Si te hacen daño los demás? porque tu también te lo haces**_

_** Es darles la razón a los más tontos de la clase**_

_** Son espejismos fuera del realismo,**_

_** Lucha por quererte a ti mismo o caerás en el abismo**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Normal Punto de Vista**

Utau y Amu fueron a una fiesta, pero Utau se sentía molesta porque todos la miraban

-Utau- le dijo Amu a Utau

-Me voy no soporto que todos me miren- dijo Utau saliendo

_** Eres el hazmerreir cuando sales de fiesta**_

_** La gente te observa por la calle y eso te molesta**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Utau vamos de compras- me dijo Amu

-Claro- le respondí sonriendo

-Esto te va a quedar- me dijo Amu entregándome algo, me mire al espejo, gorda y el vestido era para delgadas

-Otra talla- le dije a Amu entregárselo sin probármelo

_** Sientes vergüenza y al probarte vestidos te rallas,**_

_** ¡HARTA! de tener que pedir otra talla**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Utau ven vamos a bañarnos- me dijo Amu llevándome a la playa

-No- dije deprimida al ver a otras chicas que tenían cuerpos delgados, y yo estoy gorda todavía

_** En la playa no expones tu cuerpo porque te deprimes**_

_** Tiras la toalla al ver esos cuerpos de cine**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Miren ahí viene la gorda- escuche decir a Saaya después de almuerzo. Me fui corriendo al baño y vomite mi almuerzo y me mire al espejo

-Debo ser delgada no importa lo que yo tenga que hacer- me repetí mirándome en el espejo

_** Quieres perder peso a cualquier precio**_

_** Se oyen las arcadas por el hueco de la puerta si están en silencio**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Utau, llévate el almuerzo y comételo por favor- me pidió mi Mama, Souko

-Ugh, déjame en paz de una vez- dije tomando mi almuerzo y saliendo del auto y entre al colegio y vi a Amu, cuando mi Mama se marcho vote el almuerzo en un basurero

-No sé, pienso que no deberías, hay otras maneras- me dijo Amu

-Cállate de una maldita vez, tú no estás en mi piel- le dije

_** Tu madre se preocupa y a ti te da igual**_

_** Sientes que va en decadencia tu paciencia para adelgazar**_

_** No puedes parar de vomitar te sientes guapa**_

_** Ves en la revistas los cuerpos que quieres y te atrapan**_

_** Pero no eres tú, es solo lo que quieres ser**_

_** Para que los demás muestren un poco mas de interés**_

_** En ti,**_

_** Pero es que la sociedad es así es triste**_

_** No confíes en tu reflejo ni en lo que viste**_

_** Acomplejada, lo veo en tu mirada**_

_** Quererlo todo, todo sin tener que hacer nada**_

_** Buscas una forma fácil**_

_** Dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazón fragil**_

_** Se que es fácil de decir para el que no lo sufre y el que no lo siente**_

_** Pero el ojo crea un espejismo que te miente.**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Maldita sea porque me sigo viendo gorda- grite rompiendo el espejo

_** Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tu peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_** Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tu peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_** Rozarte la campanilla es más atractivo para ti**_

_** Mucho más sencillo y rápido que decidir**_

_** Si hacer régimen o hacer deporte porque eso es duro**_

_** Y además no te atreves a apostar si no es sobre seguro**_

_** Solo quieres un cuerpo bonito**_

_** Que te vean con otros ojos y reconozcan tu tipo**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Utau tan no hagas esto, eres mucho mejor que esto, eres una buena persona- me dijo Yaya después de que vomite y me estaba enjuagando la boca

-Es verdad Utau- Me dijo Rima al lado de Yaya

-Cállense metiches es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago con ella- dije saliendo del baño

_** Pero la belleza esta en el interior**_

_** Aunque no te satisface que te digan que como persona eres mejor**_

_** Te valoras poco y tu autoestima roza el suelo**_

_** La moda es el señuelo y yo el pez que muerdo el anzuelo**_

_** La imagen no lo es todo para todos **_

_** Existen otros métodos para adelgazar existen otros modos**_

_** Tienes un apodo que no nombran cuando estas presente**_

_** Haces como que no te importa lo que comenten**_

_** Pero quieres demostrar algo que no deberías**_

_** Pero entiendo tu impotencia al ser solo una cría.**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Ku…Kukai kun, tú me gustas- le dije en la parte de atrás de la escuela

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan las personas como tu- dijo Kukai caminando para entrar en la escuela. Yo me apoye contra la pared y enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas y comencé a llorar

_** Los chicos te rechazan por qué no eres guapa**_

_** Los días de llanto tu diario lo relatan**_

_** Una forma más cercana de la que pueda entender**_

_** Cualquiera de nosotros al ver lagrimas caer**_

_** Quieres saciarte y comer y devolver las calorías**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Normal Punto de Vista**

-Utau no llores, ese tonto de Kukai no te merece- dijo Amu abrazando a Utau que estaba en su cama comiendo helado

_** Te obsesionas con tu físico y te pesas cada día**_

_** Cada hora notas que tú sientes poca evolución**_

_** Tu amiga llora por qué no se puede creer tu situación**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

Me pese hoy de nuevo

-Maldita sea no he bajado casi nada- me dije a mi misma

**Amu Punto de Vista**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasa esto a Utau?- solloce llorando en mi habitación

_** No piensas detenerte hasta estar por fin contenta**_

_** Y eso que tu peso debe rondar los cincuenta**_

_** Autoestima baja y la confianza no la sientes**_

_** Cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente**_

_** No es necesario destacar estéticamente**_

_** Siempre has sido totalmente dependiente**_

_** Del pensamiento que tienen los demás hacia ella**_

_** Su mente es débil TAN SOLO QUIERE SER BELLA.**_

**Al siguiente día…**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Porque no soy delgada-susurre mirando la hoja de evolución

Marzo: 67 Kilos

Abril: 60 Kilos

Mayo: 57 Kilos

Junio: 52 Kilos

Julio: 47 Kilos

_** Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_**Mírate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña**_

_** Es un espejismo tan solo el que te hará daño**_

_** Mira tú reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas**_

_** Mira tú peso en la báscula al cabo de un año.**_

_** Cada de día que pasa se te ve más delgada**_

_** Sigues viéndote igual aunque estas mas desmejorada**_

**Al siguiente día… **

**Amu Punto de Vista**

-Utau- susurre mirando a Utau. Desde que no come está muy pálida y desmejorada y muy, muy delgada

_** Tu amiga te aconsejaba y no la quisiste escuchar**_

_** Pides poca comida y dejas más de la mitad**_

_** Pesas cuarenta kilos y te sigues viendo gorda**_

_** Pero no es el espejo es tu mente que deforma**_

_** La que le da forma a esa falsa imagen que ves**_

_** Espejismos es lo que tu mente se quiere creer.**_

**Al siguiente día...**

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-Utau no sigas con esto por favor estas muy delgada-me repitió Amu

-No me digas que hacer- le grite

**Al siguiente día… **

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-No le eches tanto- le dije a mi Mama que me estaba sirviendo ramen en un cuenco tradicional para ramen

**10 Minutos Después…**

-No quiero mas-le dije levantándome de la mesa sin comer ni la mitad

-Pero hija no has comido casi nada- me dijo mi Mama

-No me digas que hacer- le dije corriendo a mi habitación

**Al siguiente día… **

**Utau Punto de Vista**

-40 Kilos- susurre anotándolo alado del mes Agosto

**Al siguiente día…**

-Sigan trotando- grito el profesor de Educación Física, me sentí mareada de repente

-¿Utau estas bien?- me pregunto Amu

-No, me siento mal- susurre, me desmaye y todo se volvió negro

Desperté en un cuarto con paredes blancas

-No sobrevivirá- se escucho la voz de alguien junto con el llanto de Amu y mi Mama, Abrí los ojos vi que estaba en un cuarto con paredes blancas

-Hija perdóname- escuche decir a mi Mama tomándome mi mano

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte mirándola

- Por no tomarte atención y no ser buena Mama- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, Mama no es tu culpa, sé que voy a morir y si eso pasa no será más que mi culpa por querer solo ser delgada, veo que me pase demasiado, tu eres la mejor Mama del mundo, tú me has criado sola- le dije sonriendo

-Lo siento Mama, Amu- dije cerrando por última vez mis ojos purpura

-Utau- escuche gritar a Amu y a mi Mama antes de dormir en un sueño eterno

_** Quien decide y quien le da significado a lo perfecto**_

_** Si ser superficial para mí es solo otro defecto**_

_** El imperfecto ser humano**_

_** La maquina que destruirá este mundo con sus propias manos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Espero que les guste, este es mi primer songfic de Porta<strong>

**Utau: Comenten o Revisen POR FAVOR**


End file.
